superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Badge Nominations
=Badge Nominations= This page is to help us keep track of nominations we have made and why we made them. It will also provide positive feedback. See also SEHI Shoutout. Don't forget to sign your name after your nominations. See also rave tracker Shoutouts Mad Props in general. * *'Antisocial Hermit' - I've placed a disturbing observation about the scoring system on Gaming the system http://www.superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/291, in the (What we can accomplish) section. Figured I would point it out here in hopes of getting comments on it. If not appropriate to use this slot to mention it, feel free to delete this shoutout. Longbroading Seeing a much bigger picture; thinking in terms of higher level systems, bigger networks, longer cycles *User:Hector Valentine: Someone nominated Terraformers for Longbroading, which is weird, I think! BADGE RECEIVED Open Authorship Creating content for public modification; the ability to work with massively multiple contributors * *'Antisocial Hermit' - I nominated the discussion, Energeia http://www.superstructgame.org/DiscussionView/58 for Open Authorship on Oct 15 2008, once it got enough people and decent comments to show that it was doing what it was designed to do, which is get people thinking about new ways of thinking. Also, as a metagame note, Open Authorship is a badge I do not have for any other struct or discussion. I'm not making an attempt to acquire different badges, it is just chance that the two structs and one discussion I have happen to center on different themes. Maybe this will be significant in the long run if any given discussion or struct can only earn one badge. BADGE RECEIVED Oct 17 Cooperation Radar The ability to sense, almost intuitively, who would make the best collaborators on a particular task or mission * *'Lord Samwise' - I shamelessly nominated my own superstruct, The United Registration Service http://www.superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/226 for the Cooperation Radar badge on the grounds of identifying the mutual benefits of creating a partnership between URS & TrustNet. I wrote a fairly serious nomination application, with a slightly cheeky final comment (on the assumption that the badge decisions are made by SEHI Guides/GEAS admins). No result, as yet, but we shall see... UPDATE: Ooh, it worked - I have a badge. How exciting! BADGE RECEIVED Multi-Capitalism Fluency in working and trading simultaneously with different hybrid capitals, e.g., natural, intellectual, social, financial, virtual *I nominated my story http://www.superstructgame.net/StoryView/527 A statement from Open Source Scientists for Multi-Capitalism. I listed the capital types I believed I was trading in: an outright bribe (the mission director position), social capital (for Open Source Scientists and those who know them), attention and importance (to Gaming the System).--infrarad BADGE RECEIVED Mobbability The ability to do real-time work in very large groups; a talent for coordinating with many people simultaneously; extreme-scale collaboration * *'Antisocial Hermit' - I nominated my own superstruct, Gaming the system http://www.superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/291 for Mobbability on Oct 15 2008, once it got enough people and decent comments to show that it was doing what it was designed to do, which is get people together for a common goal that is indepedent of any individual struct. * I nominated the New Pony Express Mail Relay Experiment http://www.superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/315 for Mobbability on Oct 16 and got the badge in about an hour. --suzanne badge received Protovation Fearless innovation in rapid, iterative cycles; the ability to lower the costs and increase the speed of failure * Influency Knowing how to be persuasive and tell compelling stories in multiple social media spaces (each space requires a different persuasive strategy and technique) *User:Hector Valentine: Someone else nominated me for How We Did and How We Do, which is odd since I found that story to be a disaster! It didn't do any of the stuff I wanted it to do. That's writing for you! Addendum Actually, I might've nominated myself for this, too, because "Influency" seems to be the storytelling prize. I know I nominated "Flaco & Diego", which I think is a better story. BADGE RECEIVED I nominated my story "Does history have a future?" http://superstructgame.org/StoryView/40 for an Influency badge, and I got it within 24 hours. --suzanne Update It looks like I got that badge for starting a discussion about the NPE Mail Relay http://superstructgame.org/DiscussionView/175. Huh. BADGE RECEIVED Signal/Noise Management Filtering meaningful info, patterns, and commonalities from the massively-multiple streams of data and advice *user:Hector Valentine: I nominated myself for Leaders' Forum, which is an invitation-only planning group. I also nominated a bunch of other stuff will-he-nill-he until I lost track, and so I made this page. BADGE RECEIVED Emergensight The ability to prepare for and handle surprising results and complexity that come with coordination, cooperation and collaboration on extreme scales * Lord Samwise - I nominated myself for this based on my quantum govt discussion / struct, and - remarkably - the badge was approved. Sweet! I reckon I've cracked the system - just ask! BADGE RECEIVED =infrarad's Open Authorship Superbadge Challenge= I have charged Gaming the System with awarding an open authorship superbadge. (See statement from Open Source Scientists.) As an experiment, I am griefing the process to see what happens. I nominate infrarad, to be awarded the Open Authorship Super Badge, on the basis that he has very nice hair.